Don Rosa
Keno Don Hugo Rosa (né le 29 juin 1951 à Louisville, dans le Kentucky) est un auteur de comics (bandes dessinées américaines). Il s'est spécialisé dans les aventures de Donald Duck et de son univers : Donaldville, en portant une attention toute particulière au personnage de Balthazar Picsou. Biographie Parallèlement à une brève carrière d'ingénieur civil « La bande-dessinée Disney, vecteur de l'intérêt scientifique ? » mémoire disponible auprès de l'UFR CCI de l'Université Paris VII (France), il dessine dans les années 1970 un certain nombre d'aventures avec des personnages de son invention. Sa première histoire Disney fut Le Fils du soleil (The son of the sun), mettant en scène Picsou, qu'il réalisa pour la maison d'édition Gladstone et qui fut publiée pour la première fois en juillet 1987. Devant le succès rencontré par cette histoire, Don Rosa continua d'inventer d'autres histoires de Donald Duck et Picsou pour Gladstone. [[Fichier:06.jpg|thumb|201px|Insertion très humouristique de Don Rosa de son Will Eisner Award dans La Jeunesse de Picsou.]] Mais en 1989, suite à la décision de Disney de ne plus rendre les planches originales, Don Rosa quitte Gladstone et décide de ne plus travailler pour Disney. En 1990, Don Rosa se met à travailler pour la société Egmont qui publie les histoires Disney au Danemark, société avec laquelle il collabore toujours actuellement ; les histoires dessinées par Don Rosa sont également populaires dans les autres pays scandinaves (au tournant des années 1990, Don Rosa travaillera également un temps avec Oberon, le nom d'alors de l'éditeur néerlandais, maintenant VNU, ainsi que Disney la maison mère elle-même et plus tard Hachette en France, grâce aux éditeurs de Picsou Magazine). thumb|left|On peut voir un Mickey parmi ces personnes. Son œuvre la plus connue est la série La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and times of Scrooge McDuck) qui retrace les aventures qu'a vécues Balthazar Picsou du jour où il gagna son fameux sou fétiche au jour où il devint "Le Canard le plus riche du monde". Cette série lui a d'ailleurs valu un « Will Eisner Award » (best continuing series) en 1995 qui est la récompense la plus prestigieuse pour un auteur de comics. En 1997, il recevra un deuxième « Will Eisner Award » (best artist/writer, humour). Son dessin se caractérise par un foisonnement de détails. Cela permet ainsi d'ancrer l'intrigue dans l'histoire réelle, mais également d'entourer l'action principale de petits gags, animaux, etc. thumb|Le Théodore Roosevelt de Don Rosa. Par exemple : des souris au comportement très humain ou le personnage de Mickey Mouse. Au grand dam de son éditeur américain, Don Rosa parvient grâce à son dessin à introduire l'hommage à Carl Barks décrit ci-dessous (D.U.C.K.). L'autre force de Don Rosa réside dans sa capacité à ancrer ses histoires dans un contexte historique réel et à pouvoir jouer sur les émotions du lecteur. Ainsi croise-t-on dans ses histoires des personnages historiques comme Theodore Roosevelt, Geronimo, les frères Dalton et bien d'autres encore. À travers ses histoires, Don Rosa fait passer des messages tels que le respect de la nature. Du fait de son talent et de sa connaissance de l'univers de Donald Duck, Don Rosa apparaît comme le digne successeur de Carl Barks, le « père » de Balthazar Picsou. Don Rosa crée ainsi des histoires qui font référence aux histoires de Barks. Néanmoins, il met en exergue certains thèmes sur l'amour familial qui lie Picsou, Donald et Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Don Rosa peint ainsi un milliardaire avare en argent, mais pas en sentiments ; et un oncle en costume de marin soucieux de ses neveux, plus encore que dans les histoires de Barks.[[Fichier:43-Don_Rosa-The_King_Of_The_Klondike.jpg|thumb|Exemple du D.U.C.K. de The King of the Klondike]] Pour preuve de son admiration et de son respect envers Barks, Don Rosa cache systématiquement dans la première image de ses histoires l'acronyme D.U.C.K. qui signifie Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno. Cependant, Don Rosa se distingue de Barks en cherchant à raconter les origines des personnages, de Donaldville et des lieux comme le plan du coffre-fort de Picsou, là où Barks préférait sous-entendre et suggérer. Les personnages sont aussi plus complexes chez Don Rosa : Picsou doute de lui-même, s'emporte facilement, Donald est parfois courageux car il déborde d'un amour paternel pour ses neveux. Don Rosa parvient même à raconter des histoires tristes dans des bandes dessinées destinées à la jeunesse : l'annonce de la mort de sa mère déclenche le final de « l'Empereur du Klondike » et Picsou est montré plusieurs fois en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et de son père qui est dessiné mort à la fin du « Le Milliardaire des landes perdues ». Reste néanmoins que l'éditeur danois Egmont refuse que Don Rosa travaille sur Della Duck, la mère de Riri, Fifi et Loulou. En 2008, il est hospitalisé pour des problèmes ophtalmiques consécutifs à un décollement de rétine.interview de Don Rosa par Frank Stajano. Le 2 juin 2008, au forum danois Komiks.dk, il déclare qu'il ne dessinera plus de bandes dessinées.Rapporté par le scénariste danois Lars Jensen. Nombre de planches publiées Les histoires de Don Rosa Cet index est initialement tiré de la base Inducks (voir liens externes). Les histoires sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique de première parution. Pour les douze épisodes initiaux et les histoires évoquant le passé de Picsou, voir l'article La Jeunesse de Picsou. ° : titre français d'une parution postérieure à la première, et plus proche du sens du titre original. Abréviations : DCV (Disney Club Vacances), JM (''Journal de Mickey''), PM (Picsou Magazine). Notes et références Voir aussi Liens externes * Don Rosa sur la base de données INDUCKS * The D.U.C.K.man - A site dedicated to the greatest living Duck-artist: Don Rosa * DUCKhunt: Disney Comics by Don Rosa * DuckMaster * DuckMania - A Don Rosa Fanpage * Duckstories (base de données sur les histoires et les personnages de Carl Barks et Keno Don Rosa) * The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck - Intro * The Two Worlds of Don Rosa Catégorie:Dessinateur américain de bande dessinée Catégorie:Scénariste américain de bande dessinée Catégorie:Dessinateur de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Auteur de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Scénariste Disney Catégorie:Naissance à Louisville (Kentucky) Catégorie:Naissance en 1951